Лов за едър дивеч 2
СТАРТ: 06 ЮЛИ, 2018 Г. КРАЙ: 23 ЮЛИ, 2018 Г. Прогрес *3800 ловни отличия = Шперц x75 *6875 ловни отличия = Екстракт на унищожението x2000 *8663 ловни отличия = file:Дракъни-0.png 50 *11501 ловни отличия = Сандък на Подобрението *19082 ловни отличия = Кесийка с искрящи скъпоценни камъни *23615 ловни отличия = file:Дракъни-0.png 75 *30165 ловни отличия = Мощен пазител на душата x15 *45936 ловни отличия = Позлатено листо от детелина *72835 ловни отличия = Сандък на Съюза *89311 ловни отличия = Шперц x125 *98248 ловни отличия = file:Дракъни-0.png 115 *112777 ловни отличия = Кесийка с идеални скъпоценни камъни *163618 ловни отличия = Позлатено листо от детелина x2 *203056 ловни отличия = Кесийка с идеални скъпоценни камъни x2 *272618 ловни отличия = Сандък на Фенек *351139 ловни отличия = file:Дракъни-0.png 145 *401594 ловни отличия = Позлатено листо от детелина x3 *593148 ловни отличия = Кесийка с идеални скъпоценни камъни *675142 ловни отличия = Позлатено листо от детелина x5 *727805 ловни отличия = file:Дракъни-0.png 175 *898133 ловни отличия = Кесийка с идеални скъпоценни камъни *937413 ловни отличия = file:Дракъни-0.png 200 *1000000 ловни отличия = Сандък на Бронирания морж ОБЩО = file:Дракъни-0.png 760 Награди от томболата * Отдавна забравен скелет на дракон * Костюм на кокалест джентълмен * Звезден дракон Walkthrough Побеждавай Пазачи, Обикновени босове и Световни босове във всички подземия (с изключение на Междинен свят) започвайки от режим на трудност Болезнено и събирай ловни отличия. Когато победите Бос или Пазач ще печелите ловни отличия. Можете да ги намерите в обикновените подземия от регион Слифмуър до Кайза. За повече информация за пазачите в подземията погледнете тук. Всичко босове и Пазачи дропват ловни отличия, но също така и някои Лидери. Само онези Лидери които дропват Ключове на храбростта могат да ви дадат ловни отличия. Световните босове и обикновените босове дропват повече ловни отличия в подземията сравнение с Пазачите но има и 10% шанс на картата да се появи Алчен гоблин вместо Пазач. Алчният гоблин дава двоен дроп. Изисквания за вход в подземията In order to access the Scaling Dungeons you have to fulfill both the level and quest requirements. Read about it in THIS page. Подготовка за събитието За да влезете в което и да е подземие на бос се нуждаете от Ключ на храбростта. Изисквания за ключове: *Болезнено - 1x Ключ на храбростта *Мъчително - 2x Ключ на храбростта *Смъртоносно - 3x Ключ на храбростта Дори и да нямате Ключове на храбростта за вход в подземията на босовете, пак можете да завършите събитието като биете пазачите в обикновените подземия. Имайте предвид, обаче, че ловните значки, които ще получите като дроп от пазачите ще бъдат по-малко в сравнение с тези, които бихте получили от босовете. Ако пък разполагате с достатъчно Ключове на храбростта можете да завършите събитието бързо, без да се налага да фермите ключове. Бъфове на събитието Всички Пазачи, Обикновени босове и Световни босове дропват , след като бъдат победени. Всеки път, когато събирате ловни отличия ще получавате автоматично бъфа Късметът на ловеца. При всяко събиране на ловно отличие, бъфът Късметът на ловеца добавя натрупване от + 10% към събраните ловни отличия. Максималното натрупване е + 100%, което означава, че след като го достигнете, ще получавате 1000% повече ловни отличия. Hunter's Fortune Buff e активен в реално време. Това означава, че всеки път, когато влезете в някой от другите си герои в акаунта или излезете от играта, таймерът му спира. Когато отново влезете в героя, с който правите събитието, таймерът ще продължи. Трябва да бъдете наблюдателни и внимателни, тъй като ако се разсеете и решите да комбинирате камъни например, или извършвате някаква друга дейност по героя си като подреждане на инвентар или хазничея, ако не следите таймера, той може да изтече, а това означава, че ще загубите натрупването от бъфа, което сте постигнали до момента, и ще трябва да събирате натрупването отново. Забележка: В даден момент ще получите автоматично още един бъф, който да ви дава ловни отличия в диапазона 50-500%. Този бъф е постоянен и няма таймер. По този начин може да имате натрупване за ловните отличия максимиум от 1500% Списък на световните и обикновени босове Всички босове в подземията дават добър дроп на ловни отличия. За да влезете в подземията на босовете,. обаче, се нуждаете от Ключ на храбростта. *Калис *Вестител от Отвъдното *Сигризмар Леденопръстия *Горга *Разрушител *Изкусителката Нефертари *Балор *Асар *Шар Караб Всички обикновени босове, които нямат свое подземие, дропват по-малък брой ловни отличия, но за сметка на това не се налага да използвате Ключ на храбростта, за да влезете в подземието. Обикновените босове имат еднакъв дроп с този на пазачите и винаги можете да убивате обикновени босове + пазачи, когато влизате в подземията. *Арахна *Беарах *М'Едуза Списък на пазачите *Коренясалите земи - Калѝс *Поляна на вечността - Даин *Затвор на душите - Игнациус *Лаборатория на лъжите - Ачард *Подземията на Локслей - Кротаз *Стоункийп - Нол *Тайно лисичо инфохранилище - Инари *Крепостта Тегънсуол - Ратурмир *Светилището на Тегън - Ондарт *Свърталището на Дракона - Хрох *Тайнственото светилище - Малкият Марло *Железните планини - Зуан *Вечна стража - Гордостта на Фялнир *Вулкан Сувиус - Хемон *Пещерата на хайвера - Унакс *Район с храмове - Орзайс *Бездната на времето - Куито *Атлантида над водата - Ж'Иаки *The Gleaming Mountains - Deluxe Iron Creeper *Stalgard - Z-1000 Deluxe Unit *Stillwater Bay - Etoxl *Frog River Delta - Cchan *Fyrgon's Path of Fire - Voltan *Fjalnir's Cradle of Frost - Yon *Oceanus's Opal Shrine - Papan *Cradle of Life - Yeh *Cradle of Death - Tjalli *Temple of Agony - Rek *Evergreen Oasis - Anakor *Spiky Valley - Gamil *Treasure Cave - Dhakiyah The floor wardens at Deeps of Demise and the Beetle inside the Great Desert are dropping Hunting Badges and Key of Prowess but they are not Sentinels. Badges Drop List Note: There might be changes to the drops in the list. World Bosses and Regular Bosses inside Boss Dungeons *Painful - 300, 375, 450 **Under full buff - 3300, 4125, 4950 *Excruciating - 400, 500 **Under full buff - 4400, 5500 *Fatal - 500, 625, 750 **Under full buff - 5500, 6875, 8250 Sentinels and Regular Bosses *Painful - 75, 90, 150 **Under full buff - 825, 990, 1650 *Excruciating - 100, 120 **Under full buff - 1100, 1320 *Fatal - 125, 150, 200 **Under full buff - 1375, 1650, 2200 Strategies There are many ways to play the event. Be creative and chose your own way. :) I will only describe the best way. Q''': Is this the fastest way? '''A: No, it is not the fastest way. Q''': Is it the most efficient way? '''A: No it is not. Q''': So why this is the best way? '''A: Because it is universal for all players from all levels. It is the smartest way to play for all players ... especially those players who didn't farm keys. Best map to play is Loxley Caverns. Play this map until you get something like 300-500 keys. Don't forget you have to be at least level 30 to play the dungeons in Painful and you need to have Ambition and Despair quest done. By the time you collect 400-500 keys you would already have the event buff at max 1000%. You should kill both Arachna and the Sentinel in each run. This way you are getting more badges, you are stacking the buff faster and on top of it you are getting keys from the Leader. The map is not so big and it can be cleared fast. When you start, clear your way to Arachna. After killing her clear your way to the Sentinel. He will spawn when you kill the last monster. (spawns at random location - there are few locations easy to remember) Play this way until you get 400-500 keys. Those who already have farmed keys can proceed to next step after maxing the buff out After that you can pay a visit to a World Boss. Select whatever boss you like. Best World Boss to kill is Khalys because she is one of the easiest bosses and you don't have to have another quest done because she is in the same region as Arachna and the required quest is the same Ambition and Despair quest as mentioned above. That means all players from all levels can play there. Have fun with Khalys at difficulty of your choice until you finish the progress bar. If you run out of keys you can always pay another visit to Loxley Caverns. Don't forget the buff can run out ... so pay close attention to it. At some point there will be another buff which is permanent. (read above) PS: If you are low on keys, you should kill Bosses only on Painful since you get more badges. Here is why: With 1000% buff Painful> 1 key > 4k progress Fatal > 3 keys > 8k progress Do the math and you will understand. Raffle Final Top 50 Raffle list (per server)